houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Anastasia Lankford
In 1833, in St. Louis, Anastasia was a 22 year old professor at the Tower Grove House of Night (indicating that she was born in 1811). It is said that she was a Quaker girl. Her students had been coming forward and asking for love spells with which they wished to use to make the fifth former Bryan "Dragon" Lankford fall in love with them. She is given permission from High Priestess Pandeia and her mate Diana to cast a drawing spell in order to show the infatuated fledglings the true Dragon. She casts the spell and in her first attempt, draws Dragon to her along with a bear and a vision of the older Dragon Lankford, with whom she finds herself instantly attracted. The older Dragon begs Anastasia to be patient with the young one, tells her he loves her and that she will love him, and then asks her with amusement not to let the young Dragon slay the bear. She does and coerces the young Dragon, who she insists on calling Bryan and not his prefered name, into casting the spell a second time. The spell works and the fledglings back off, which Dragon finds doesn't bother him as much. The two find themselves drawn to each other, and when Anastasia is asked to perform a peace spell near the jailhouse where Jesse Biddle, who has been causing problems for the vampres and fledglings, is located Dragon accompanies her. When he does, he proclaims that he wants her and only her, to which she responds that she hates violence and doesn't think they can be together because he is a Swordsmaster. When he replies that he can put mercy before the sword, she accepts him. When she casts the spell, Biddle comes out and attacks them. Biddle chokes Dragon into unconsciousness. Anastasia fights back, but is overpowered and thrown to the ground. She uses her connection to the earth to heal Dragon, but Biddle grabs her before she can see if it worked and drags her off to rape her. She fights him off enough to call earth back to her to protect her. She talks to Biddle and he begins to regret his actions, but before he can make a move, Dragon kills him with his sword. Dragon then makes the Change and becomes a vampyre. Dragon wishes to slay the mysterious creature that was in the cage the entire time, but Anastasia talks him into setting it free instead (which is something he notes later he regrets as it was a Raven Mocker). After he sets it free, he earns his Dragon vampyre tattoos and pledges a Warrior Oath to Anastasia, which she accepts with the request that he always put mercy before the sword. At some point later in their lives, they married and moved to the Tulsa House of Night. There, she still taught Spells and Rituals. She also had a cat (which was something she had hoped for in Dragon's Oath ) named Guinevere. In Tempted, she is killed after Rephaim, Kalona favorite son and Raven mocker, kills his throat as his last act before he follows after Zoey and her friends. After that, Dragon made a pyre for her during which only Lenobia, Shadowfax, and Guinevere were present (with Zoey and her friends being an exception when they actually arrived). Zoey, Shaunee, Erin, Damien, and Stevie Rae used their elements to make it more bearable for him. Guinevere was howling loudly and attempting to throw herself onto the pyre with her vampire, which Dragon held her back from doing. It is later mentioned that Anastasia had been a mentor for a fledgling named Red, who was one of the few fledglings (and vampyres) who stood up to Kalona and Neferet. It earned her a spot in the infirmary. It should be noted that in Marked, her tattoos are described as being spirals while in Dragon's Oath, they're described as flowers and vines. Category:Vampyre Category:Blue Vampyre Category:Professor Category:Tulsa House of NIght Category:Professors Category:Vampyres Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Characters